The Black Vow
by MuSiC HaTs
Summary: Throwing away her untainted heart;if my love for you still lives, cut away these wings. I will surrender my body to the devil. JasxAlxRose


_Wow. I don't know what this is. I think I like it, though._

_Sooo...this was inspired by the song **Secret-The Black Vow-** by Rin and Len Kagamine._

_I hope that you like it...Please tell me if you do._

_

* * *

__Risking losing her feathers, a fallen angel  
Became sullied, vowing to abandon her body  
She loved others in the past, however  
__She ended it by her own hand_

_-O-_

**_The Black Vow_**

_-O-_

_The injured and lost angel  
Wandered the evening streets_

_-O-_

A lone person was running through the darkening streets, her breaths coming in sharp pants as she tenderly held her arm close to her side. Her oceanic eyes, watery from pain, roved the empty streets, searching for someone, anyone to help her, yet simutaneously making sure that she wouldn't be seen. She grit her teeth from her pain, running a hand through her tangled gold hair as she tucked her white wings close to her body. She couldn't even remember how she got injured, yet here she was, trapped in the mortal world with a hurt arm and wing.

Here she was, desperate for help, and she couldn't get any without exposing herself. Surely the others must be laughing at her predicament.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she lost her footing, and, with a sharp cry of pain, she fell onto her injured arm. Groaning, she slowly sat up, torn between cursing her situation or bursting into tears of frustration.

"Oh! Are you okay?"

_-O-_

_When she met the beautiful eyes  
Of a lone girl_

_-O-_

When she looked up, a woman was running towards her, holding onto the hem of her dress so she wouldn't fall. She was small; almost five feet to her five foot six, with short black hair that made the black lace that surrounded her head all but invisible. Her skin was pale porcelain, and she swore the woman had the purest, greenest eyes she'd ever seen. Her heart fluttered in her chest, her face filled with color and she quickly looked down, away from thaw woman, her long hair covering her face.

What...what was this? Where was _this_ coming from? This feeling...it was strange...unnatural...

By then, the woman had reached her, and was leaning over her, concerned. She cringed, moving further into the shadows, hoping to keep herself hidden. But when her mouth dropped into a round circle of shock, her green eyes wide, she knew that she did not hide herself well. Though she saw, the woman said nothing, noticing her injured arm instead "you _are_ hurt! Oh my...I'll help you. I live close by..." Murmuring to herself, she stuck out a small gloved hand, waiting for her to take it. Her mind was blank as she stared at her hand, and she hesitantly reached out, which made the woman smile widely.

"I'm Alice. What's your name?"

"Rosalie. I'm...I'm Rosalie."

She grabbed her hand, and Alice squeezed it gently. Sparks ran up her arm.

Rosalie stared into those eyes, the greenest thing she'd ever seen.

And she fell.

_-O-_

_The moment their eyes met  
The poor angel fell in love  
Entertaining unforgivable emotions alone  
She opened the box of taboo._

_-O-_

After that, Rosalie and Alice became close.

She knew that she should've left after she healed…but days slowly turned to weeks…then months…and Rosalie knew that she'd never leave Alice, not anytime soon. It took a little longer to accept-to acknowledge-that somehow, she had fallen quickly, painfully in love with her savior. And it shook her to the core.

She was an _angel_-a servant of God. How could she have fallen in _love?_ With a _woman_, no less? It all unsettled her.

But, instead of rejecting these new, unneeded feelings, Rosalie embraced them wholeheartedly, not caring about the dark stain of sin spreading across her heart, her very soul.

Soon, with this newfound discovery, came heartbreak.

One day, Rosalie noticed something on Alice's gloved hand; a thin gold band, a tiny diamond glittering on top. A ring. An engagement ring.

Alice was going to be married.

How had she not noticed that? How long had that been on her finger?

Ever since that discovery, Alice had been leaving her more and more, spending more time with her _fiancée_ instead. She smiled for her, of course, but that didn't stop the tiny fissures that split her heart.

_-O-_

_She hid her desire beneath her smile:  
The forbidden fruit  
-O-_

Day after day, a small hot stone of jealousy formed, lodging into the deepest parts of her heart. The longer Rosalie was left alone, the hotter that stone became, and she knew that if she didn't do something soon, that feeling would quickly overwhelm her.

"I'm really sorry that I keep leaving you alone all the time," Alice said softly, wrapping a black shawl around her small shoulders, "but he…Aro is…" she sighed, shaking her head, "it doesn't matter…it's best for my family, so…I'll be back soon, okay?"

Smiling at her, Alice turned away, moving toward the door, but before she could grab the handle, Rosalie grabbed her elbow, stopping her. Alice turned back, looking at her, eyes filled with question, "Rosalie? What's wrong?"

She said nothing, her face unreadable as she moved closer, towering over her.

_-O-_

_Human and angel_  
_For the sake of forbidden love…_

_-O-_

Alice's eyes widened even more as she moved closer, and Rosalie noted in the back of her mind that there were specks of blue in the green irises, that were currently moving away, looking at anything but her. Gently, Rosalie grabbed her chin, and turned her face back to her, moving even closer to her. Alice's face turned a faint pink, and she struggled to move back, unable to do so because of the hand holding onto her elbow, trapping her between the door and Rosalie's body.

She trembled, her breathing faint, eyes practically wide as saucers, "R…Rose…?" she said softly, her voice shaking.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed slightly, and she swooped down, capturing her lips in a quick, impulsive kiss.

_-O-_

_Need only to destroy everything_

_-O-_

_I'll abandon my pure heart  
If I'm allowed to live and love you._

_-O-_

"This is a very lovely dress…thank you, Aro."

"Anything for my Alice! Black truly is an exquisite color on you…"

Rosalie blankly stared at Alice's back, as she reached out to touch the silky fabric of her jet-black wedding dress. Alice didn't know that she'd followed her to Aro's home, of course; but she had to see her. Their time together had trickled to all but nothing, ever since…

Biting the inside of her cheek, Rosalie glared down at the ground, and quickly disappeared, moving into the first empty room she saw. Closing the door, she pressed her forehead against the door and sighed, her long hair covering her face, hiding her expression. Slowly turning around, Rosalie looked at the room, her eyes instantly finding the tall mirror that innocently sat in the corner of the room. She moved over to it and just stood there, staring at her reflection. She took in her long gold hair, her heart-shaped face, the full curves of her body, and she scowled at it all. Reaching back, she quickly undid the clasps of her white dress with slim, nimble fingers, and let the dress fall away and pool at her feet.

Staring at the bundle of white, Rosalie faintly wondered if she should be the one wearing tainted black instead. Looking at her naked reflection, she raised her hands, pressing her palms against her bare breasts, wishing she could change _everything_; make the hair short, the chest flat, the body broad angles instead of full curves.

She hated herself, hated her femininity, wished she could be exactly what Alice wanted.

Rosalie closed her eyes, unable to look at herself any longer, instinctively wrapping her wings around her bare figure. Opening her eyes, she looked over at the dresser and saw a small box sitting on the dresser. She reached out and opened the box with a flick of her wrist, and inside, nestled comfortably between the velvety cushioning, was a small pistol.

Her eyes widened somewhat, and Rosalie slowly picked up the pistol, feeling the weight of it in her palm, watching how the barrel seemed to shine in the dim sunlight. Her lips parted slightly in awe as she used her thumb to pull back the hammer, hearing the soft 'click' of a fully loaded gun, her pointer finger finding the trigger.

Just then, the door to the room opened, and Rosalie whirled around, just to see Aro stroll in, then freeze as he saw her, his burgundy eyes roving across her bare body. Time seemed to slow for her, and Rosalie's mind went black as she pointed the gun at Aro, and pulled the trigger, the loud explosion from the gun stunning her slightly.

She didn't look back to see if she hit her target, grabbing her discarded dress and vanishing with a swish of white feathers.

_-O-_

_I will even cut off my wings_

_And abandon my body to demons_

_-O-_

_For a few, precious seconds, Alice's lips were pliant, submissive, and Rosalie almost felt hope._

_The slap that Alice sent across Rosalie's face hurt more than any words ever could. _

_She blinked, pressing a hand against her stinging cheek, as Alice quickly backed away from her, pressing her hands to her mouth, her face flaming crimson; from embarrassment or anger? She didn't know…_

_Rosalie looked at her, trying to stare into her eyes, but Alice stared at the floor, the walls…anywhere but at her. Rosalie let her hands fall to her side, before placing them behind her back, so Alice wouldn't see them shaking. Swallowing the thick lump of tears in her throat, Rosalie smiled, "I'm sorry," she said, and she was proud to hear that her voice was steady, "I didn't mean it…it was a joke…a joke…Alice…" _

_Alice still wouldn't look at her, and the smile fell away from her face. When Alice finally looked up, Rosalie was gone, a single white feather lying innocently on the ground. _

_In the hallway, Rosalie pressed her back against the wall and pressed her forearm over her eyes, her shoulders shaking as her tears fell to the ground._

_-O-_

**The bride, dyed in lacquer black**  
**Went to a place of holy oath,**

_-O-_

Alice stared dully at the wooden coffin that was slowly being lowered into the ground. She decided to wear her wedding dress for the funeral; already a widow before she could even say 'I do'.

After Aro was murdered and Rosalie vanished, Alice was left desolate and alone. Closing her eyes, Alice turned away from the mourning crowd, and moved further into the cemetery. A small smile came to Alice's lips as she ran her black hands over the headstones, some smooth and polished, others rough and worn. A faint movement in the trees caught the corner of her eye, and Alice's head shot up, her eyes wide.

Slowly, a male emerged from the trees, his lips curved in a smile, his blue eyes weary.

_-O-_

**And met the fleeting, laughing eyes**

**Of a mysterious boy**

_-O-_

Alice looked over him slowly; his flaxen hair was tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck with a black ribbon, his black jacket fluttering slightly in the breeze, covering his black blouse and pants, his boots sinking slightly in the earth. When she met his eyes, her heart skipped a beat and her face filled with color as he stretched out a hand to her in offering.

_-O-_

**The moment their eyes met,**  
**She fell in love, that grieving girl**.  
_-O-_

"Who're you?" she whispered, unconsciously taking a step forward. His smile widened, and he beckoned her forward slightly, "My name is Jasper," he said softly, "I already know everything about you, Miss Alice."

She liked the way he said her name; a slow, lazy drawl that sent a shiver down her spine. Biting her lip, she gently placed her hand in his, her fingertips pressing into his palm. As soon as they made contact, her arm tingled with heat, making her flush red. Closing his fingers around hers, Jasper started to pull her into the shadow of the trees, and with a sigh, Alice followed him, leaving the cemetery behind.

She left her tiny engagement ring behind on the top of a smooth, polished headstone.

_-O-_

**Unforgivable feelings began to well**  
**And she betrayed everything**  
_-O-_

**What she then obtained**

**Was the fruit of blazing lust**

**And the fever in which she struggles to fulfill her desire…**

_-O-_

Everything after that passed by at a dizzying pace.

Alice barely remembered the conversation they had, their words faint mumblings in her mind. All she could remember was the haze that covered her eyes, and the heat the pulsed through her body from the simple contact of their hands.

Not everything was certain right now, but Alice knew that if she didn't get to touch him more, and _soon_, she would burst into flames.

Maybe, just maybe, Jasper was feeling it, too, because his grip on her hand tightened, his thumb running over the back of her gloved hand, as though he wanted to feel the skin underneath it.

Shivers shot down her back so fast it made her head spin.

_-O-_

The next thing she knew, it was evening and she was in a room, her back pressed against the door as Jasper's lips hungrily found hers, his hands already moving towards the clasps on the back of her dress. Alice ripped off her gloves, throwing them to the ground as she reached for his hair, removing that stupid ribbon and tangling her fingers in the silvery strands, sighing in pleasure when her skin made contact with his own.

She didn't remember her dress pooling at her feet, or when her back hit the soft covers of the bed; she was too focused on the man above her, letting her hands roam wherever she pleased. When her hands ran over the skin of his back, she missed Jasper's small wince of pain, which he hid by burying his face in her neck, biting at the skin there. Her hands shot back to his hair, and Jasper wanted to sigh.

His back still hurt.

_-O-_

**Even the purest of vows**

**Will be violated**

_-O-_

**The binds of the past, in pieces**  
**Would completely erase everything.**

_-O-_

Alice was sitting in the park, humming softly, running her fingers over the smooth petals of the flowers, when someone came behind her, covering her eyes. Covering her hands over the ones on her eyes, Alice smiled; she knew these hands almost as well as she knew her own. "Jasper," she hummed, just as his hands slid away from her face, and he sat down beside her. Smiling, he grabbed her hand, brushing a soft kiss across her knuckles.

"Let's run away," he finally spoke, gripping her hand tightly. Alice stared at him, eyes wide at his surprise request. Holding her small hand between his, Jasper kissed the tips of her fingers, "we could, you know," he whispered. "There's nothing for you here…we could leave tonight, if you want…and start over somewhere else."

Alice thought about it; moving away, starting from scratch…a new home, new life, new family…Her lips curved into a small smile, and she softly squeezed Jasper's hands. "That doesn't sound so bad…" she said softly. Biting her lip, she finally nodded, "okay," she said happily, "we'll go. Anywhere. Anywhere at all!" The smile Jasper gave her was radiant, and his kiss just as joyful. "We'll leave," he whispered, "we'll leave as soon as we can!" Alice beamed, and right before he kissed her again, Alice noticed something on the ring finger of her left hand.

It was a tiny yellow flower, the stem tied around her finger to look like a ring.

For the rest of the day, she glowed.

_-O-_

**If you only would repent and mourn…**  
**You would only fall and sink.**  
_-O-_

**_A crime of taboo  
Those healing wounds would continue to scar and mince._**_  
-O-_

The next day, Alice returned to her home to pack a bag, smiling as her eyes continued to wander to the yellow flower on her finger. Today, Jasper and herself were going to board the next train out. She didn't really know where they were going, and she didn't care, so long as they were together. A balloon of happiness swelled in her chest, and she clasped her hands tightly, pressing the flower to her lips as her face turned pink from her joy.

Unbeknownst to her, a figure was slowly sneaking up to her, his footsteps light as he made his way toward Alice. He grit his teeth, his gray eyes stormy with rage, as he stared at the person who took his friend away from him, and made her fall from grace.

_-O-_

_"Royce!"_

_He turned, just as Rosalie jumped onto his back, laughing. Making sure not to crush his wings, she squeezed him, pressing her lips against his cheek in a friendly kiss. "Ah, my Rosie-Rose! How are you today?" She scowled at the childish nickname, tugging sharply on the black cross that hung from his ear. "Don't you call me that!" she snapped, "that's the _absolute worst_ nickname in the world, Roy! Stop calling me that!" _

_"But you're my Rosie-Rosie-Rose-Rose-" She pulled his earring again, her other hand messing up his hay-colored hair and he laughed, settling her more comfortably on his back as he piggybacked her down the road, both of them talking and laughing all the while._

_-O-_

Royce grit his teeth at the memory, the last happy time he has with Rosalie, before she disappeared. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a large silver gun, the long barrel pointed at Alice's back. "This is all your fault," he growled, "it's because of you…you took my Rose away from me…"

Grief and fury twisted his features into something unrecognizable, and he pulled the hammer of the gun back just as Alice turned around. When she saw him, her eyes went so wide; they looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

Royce bared his teeth in a snarl, and pulled the trigger.

_-O-_

**_The arrow of angered judgment  
Pierced through the girl of lacquer black._**

_-O-_

When Jasper found Alice, she was in her room, lying in a small pool of her blood,

Whatever was in his hands fell to the floor, and Jasper's face went bone white, as he ran to Alice, falling to his knees when he reached her. He scooped her up into his arms, and her head lolled over his arm, her eyes a dark, glassy jade. "My fault…" he breathed, "this is all my fault…"

Something warm hit Alice's chin, and she dully realized that it were tears. Jasper's tears. He held her close, pressing a fierce kiss to her forehead. "_M__y dear…lying cold…"_

Everything was going fuzzy for Alice, fading in and out as her left breast began to burn; the area where she was shot. "_I will spend all my life for you…as I swore on that day…" _Alice coughed, the blood she expelled painting her lips red, and her eyes fluttered closed.

"_My sin…against God…"_ Jasper's voice was changing; it was becoming lighter, yet it still had a deep husky tone…it sounded so familiar…

_-O-_

_Risking losing her feathers, a fallen angel  
Relinquished her corrupted vow  
-O-_

_"All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death…So I will die for you…"_

The pain in her chest began to fade, and Alice slowly felt herself coming back to earth. Groaning, she gripped tightly onto a hand, her eyes slowly opening.

_-O-_

_In exchange for that life,  
A single feather left behind.  
To rescue that girl…_

_-O-_

_"I believe…that's my fate."_

The voice, Jasper's yet not Jasper's at all, was thick with their tears, and she felt a soft body pressed against her own, shaking with their tears. Finally, the world around Alice came to focus, and she opened her eyes again. What she saw made her blood run cold.

She was wearing the black blouse, the pants, the boots, but instead of Jasper holding her…

It was Rosalie.

She smiled at her through her tears, her long mane of hair escaping the tiny black ribbon, pouring over her shoulders. Cupping Alice's face between her hands, Rosalie leaned in and kissed her deeply, tasting her own tears on Alice's stunned lips. "I love you," she whispered against her mouth, her lips curving into a sad smile.

And then she was gone; the only thing showing she was ever there was a lone black feather, floating in front of Alice's stunned face.

_-O-_

**_She disappeared._**

_-O-_

_Risking losing her feathers, a fallen angel and  
A bride dyed in sullied black_

_-O-_

_Gold hair, a fair complexion, eyes bluer than the oceans and the skies… "I already know everything about you, Miss Alice"…Alice wrapped her legs around Jasper's waist, her fingers tangled in his hair as she pressed kisses into the hollow of his throat. In the mirror, when the light from the candles flickered over Jasper's bare back, it reflected two scars. _

_They were raw, red, scabbed, still healing; two reverse crescent moons, nestled between his shoulder blades._

Alice's lips trembled as she reached out, cradling the soft feather between her hands. It was warm, so warm...like she was holding a small living thing. It was all that was left of him...of _her_.

It was all that was left.

As soon as she touched it, her tears came, pouring down her face in streams. Gripping the feather tightly in her hands, Alice curled in on herself, her loud sobs echoing through the room as she mourned, weeping for Rosalie, for Jasper; for her lover and her friend, who were one and the same, all this time.

_-O-_

_Even as they fall to the depths of the earth_

_A linking vow entwines their meeting  
Carrying an unforgivable crime._

**_Time rots the fruit of sin  
Until the day they meet again._**

_-O-_

_

* * *

_

Tell me how you feel? That'd be nice.


End file.
